Nishimura Kelly
Nishimura Kelly '(西村ケリー Nishimura kerī) is one of the main Cures in Wedding Love Pretty Cure! She is a 14-year-old girl who is hyperactive and loves to party a lot of the time. Kelly's alter ego is called '''Cure Treasure '(キュアトレジャー Kyua Torejā), the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her catchphrase is 'You'll never get me alive! '(あなたは私が生きて取得することは決してないだろう！''Anata wa watashi ga ikite shutoku suru koto wa kesshite naidarou!) Appearance Kelly has long and curly orange hair left tumbling down her shoulders, and has golden eyes. She has balloon-shaped earrings and a yellow bow on top of her head. Her casual outfit consists of a white button-up t-shirt with a yellow bow-tie, and a yellow skirt. She wears yellow thongs as well. She also has a lot of freckles. As Cure Treasure, Kelly's hair turns bright yellow and grows longer and is swept back into a ponytail-like style. She wears gold earrings the shapes of stars and a gold headband with a yellow star on each sides of it. She wears a white leotard with white sleeves, and a yellow frilly skirt. She wears yellow heel shoes with straps around her ankles. In her Wedding form, her skirt turns white and grows until it touches the ground, and has star-shaped beads. Her headband has veils hanging from the twin stars of it. Her shoes also turns white. She also holds a bouquet of Freesias. In her Eternal form, Cure Treasure looks similar to her Wedding form, except she grows angel wings and instead of her outfit being white, her clothes are pale yellow. Her skirt is not touching the ground. Her hair also grows longer. Personality Kelly is hyperactive and has ADHD (attention deficit disorder) and is completely insane! She likes to bounce around and show off her insane personality. She knows karate and likes to joke around. Kelly loves to party a lot of the time, and tries to get her quiet brother Kyle to party and learn to have fun. She is also her school's Student Council Vice President. History Becoming Cure Treasure Kelly was hanging out with her childhood friends, Aihara Ichigo and Suzuki Ayano. The three were very close to each other, however, Kelly didn't realise that Ichigo and Ayano were hiding a secret from her. When it was after school, Kelly and her twin brother, Kyle, said goodbye to Ichigo and Ayano, and Kyle said that he has realised that the two were hiding a secret from Kelly. Kelly, furious, caught up with them, confronted them and demanded that they tell her the truth at their mothers' shop, the Eternal Wedding Shop, however, Ichigo and Ayano refused. Suddenly, a yellow bunny appeared and a pink dog jumped out of Ichigo's bag and started hugging the bunny, and a blue cat came out of Ayano's bag. Kelly became confused, and before Ichigo and Ayano could explain everything, the bunny began talking, and said that her name was Crystal, and she wanted to find a human partner. She asked Kelly to be her partner because her love of weddings was so great, but before she could answer, a commander from Midnight appeared, and had started attacking with a Namida. Ichigo and Ayano told Kelly to keep a secret, and they then transformed into the Pretty Cures of Love and Wisdom, Cure Rose and Cure Serenity! But the Cures were struggling to defeat the Namida, so Kelly asked Crystal to make her a Pretty Cure. Crystal, excited, agreed to Kelly's decision, and Kelly transformed into the Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Treasure! With a song she wrote, she purified the Namida and joined Rose and Serenity. Now the three girls together make the Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Relationships 'Aihara Ichigo '- Her childhood friend. Ichigo and Kelly are both on the Student Council, and along with Suzuki Ayano, the three have worked together greatly, so great that the trio were named "The Great Three". Kelly loves to party with Ichigo. Ichigo and Kelly are also teammates. 'Suzuki Ayano '- Her childhood friend. Ichigo and Kelly are both on the Student Council, and along with Suzuki Ayano, the three have worked together greatly, so great that the trio were named "The Great Three". Kelly likes to have fun and party with Ichigo and Ayano, but Ayano usually says it wastes their time. Ayano and Kelly are also teammates. 'Nishimura Kyle '- Her twin brother. Kyle and Kelly always keep each other's secrets and they told each their secrets. It was hard for Kelly to keep the Pretty Cure secret from Kyle, so she made him swear to actually never tell anyone. Since then, Kyle has helped the Cures with their missions. He also has a close relationship with Crystal, seeing as she is Kelly's fairy partner, but has a bigger relationship with Kelly. 'Crystal '- Her fairy partner. Crystal loves Kelly and begs to go to school with her, but Kelly always says no, seeing as she doesn't want Crystal to get hurt. Despite this, the duo remain friends. Crystal can also act like a baby at times. 'Nishimura Ami '- Her mother. Kelly likes to help Ami with the bouquets for her shop, the Eternal Wedding Shop. Secretly, Ami was a Pretty Cure along with Aihara Rina and Suzuki Tsubomi, and they made the Forever Wedding Pretty Cure!, the previous Wedding Pretty Cures. Cure Treasure 'Cure Treasure '(キュアトレジャー ''Kyua Torejā) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kelly. She controls the power of light and happiness. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Lovely Kiss Change!" ''Her main attack is Treasure Solution. Attacks 'Happy Harmony '(ハッピーハーモニー ''Happī Hāmonī) is a song that Cure Treasure wrote to purify the Namida in Episode 4. 'Treasure Solution '(トレジャーソリューション Torejā Soryūshon) is Cure Treasure's main attack, which can be used by shouting a special phrase to activate it, which is "Dreaming, loving, courageous, caring! Show the world what happiness can do!" 'Treasure Solution Kiss '(トレジャーソリューションキス Torejā Soryūshon Kisu) is Cure Treasure's upgraded attack of Treasure Solution, which is a part of Trinity Kiss. 'Light Festival '(ライトフェスティバル Raito Fesutibaru) is Cure Treasure's most powerful attack, which can be only be used in her Eternal form. 'Wedding Lumiere '(ウエディングリュミエール U~edingu Ryumiēru) is the team's first group attack, which can be used with the Eternal Love Wands and in their Wedding forms, and is activated by a special phrase, which is "Sparkle with your hearts, weddings of the future!" 'Eternal Love Wedding Attack '(永遠のラブウエディングのアタック Eternaru Rabu U~edingu Atakku) is the team's second group attack, which can only be used with the Magical Instruments and they must be in their Eternal forms, and is activated by a special phrase, which is "Dance, great love of weddings!" Etymology '''Nishimura (西村): ''Nishi (西) means "west" while ''Mura ''(村) means "village". '''Kelly (ケリー): 'Kelly ''is an American name that means "warrior". It is also an Irish name that means "war". So therefore, Nishimura Kelly means either "western village warrior" or "western village war". This could be a pun seeing Kelly's ADHD kept her alive, and she become a great warrior of Pretty Cure. Yoichi is also in the West, and Kelly lives in Yoichi. ''Cure Treasure ''means an important item in someone's life, just like her friends and family were important to Kelly. Songs Kelly's voice actress, Touyama Nao, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana and Imai Asami, the voice actresses of Aihara Ichigo and Suzuki Ayano, and Nakamura Yuichi, the voice actor of Nishimura Kyle. Singles * Happy Harmony * Light Fest * Everything Is Happiness Duets * Hope's Message (''along with the voice actress of Aihara Ichigo) * Party Is Here (along with the voice actress of Suzuki Ayano) * Flowers of the Future (along with the voice actresses Aihara Ichigo and Suzuki Ayano) * Twins of Hope (along with the voice actor of Nishimura Kyle) Trivia * Kelly is the first and only Pretty Cure to have ADHD. * Kelly is loosely based of the character Izzy from Total Drama Island. * Kelly also shares a few similarities with Izzy: ** Both have curly orange hair. ** Both are hyperactive. ** Both like to joke around. ** Both know martial arts. ** Both are crazy. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Nishimura Kelly Cure Treasure Previews Category:Cures Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters